


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Our Midnight Talks

by Samstown4077



Series: Colepaldi Collection [46]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Pillow Talk, RPF, Suppressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this hugging scene for S9, and Jenna calls Peter late at night, because, how it ended on film, it wasn't planned and she wants to know why he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Our Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to make it 50 stories till mid of August, and not sure if I am able to do it, but I try. This one is about the hugging scene from the S9 trailer plus a bit of remembering old (fictional) happenings. I pressed a prompt about the "missing scene" in Mummy in it, that Peter carried Jenna, as I was short with words. So two prompts in one.
> 
> Remember this is RPF, all fictional, and my native is not English - you guys know the drill!

His phone rings, and Peter wakes up startled from a dream about him fighting Daleks, almost whispering “ _Exterminate_ ” into the darkness of his bedroom. Half blind, half asleep he reaches out for his phone and almost throws over his bedside lamp.

“Yes?” he croaks into the phone.

“Did I wake you up?” of course she has.

“Uhm…,” he needs a moment to realize it is Jenna on the other side of the line. “Jenna! What is it? Emergency?”

She chuckles, hearing him breathless, “No, no emergency. No spider in the bathtub!”

He laughs, remembering, that she once had called him because of such an emergency.

 

‘ _What do you want me to do? Sonic it away over the phone? Drive over? I’m in fucking London!’ he would have went if he would have been in Cardiff that day, but he had a press event. In the end she had managed herself, with him on the phone as moral support while she trapped the “flippin enormous hairy beast” inside a glass._

‘ _Now what?’_

‘ _Burn down the house?’ he had suggested, while almost driving over a red light and an older gentleman._

‘ _Not funny!’_

‘ _I was serious about that.’_

‘ _I can’t burn down the apartment every time I see a spider, Peter,’ she made a squeaking sound, he guessed the spider had tried to run away or something. ‘My landlord kills me.’_

‘ _It’s the landlord or the spider,’ he would have given much to be there at the moment. Instead he was almost late for an interview._

‘ _Bloody hell!’_

 

 

“So what is it?” he shuffles into a sitting position, switching on a little light and rubbing the sleep from his face.

For a moment she hesitates, “How is your back?” she is sitting in her bed, the blanket tugged up till under her chin. She had went to bed an hour ago, but couldn’t find any sleep and so she had grabbed the phone and had called him. Not that it happens very often.

He smiles, he senses why she calls, “It’s okay. Why?”

“You shouldn’t have done that today,” she opens up. They had filmed a hug for the next series. It was planned that they only hug like people usually hug. The ordinary thing. Instead Peter had rushed over and had pulled her into a tight hug, had rose her from the ground and had spun around with her like Matt sometimes had done.

“I wouldn’t have done it, if I wouldn’t have been able to do so,” he says in such a way into the phone, that she can see him smile gently. “I am old, but not that old. Lifting you up, doesn’t break my back. You weigh nothing.”

“You just say that,” she smirks, and he hears the rustling of her bedsheets.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he smirks in mischief. “You’re pretty heavy. No more Jammie Dodgers for you!”

“Oy, watch it spaceman!”

They both remember the shooting for “Mummy”, the scene that never made it into the episode. Him carrying her out of the Tardis to lay her down at the beach.

 

‘ _Sure, you can do this?’ not that she wanted to question his ability to carry her, but she was worried because of his back._

_For a second he had looked at her as if she had taken away his manly pride, ‘It’s not like you weigh 200 pounds, do you? Or are you hiding something? Not that the dress gives you much possibility.’_

‘ _Not that I know,’ she had smiled, and had stepped up to him, spreading her arms, awkwardly._

_He hadn’t know how to take her in the first seconds. Which hand where to place, and she wanted to help and they both had ended in some sort of awkward courtship dance, ‘Jenna!’_

‘ _Yes?’_

‘ _Stop movin’!’ and then he had snatched her into his arms, and she had shrieked over it, and he had given her a smug expression, as if he wanted to tell her, that he might was old, but still able to carry her around. In his eyes, she weigh nothing._

_Cautiously she had draped her arms around his neck, and had looked at him with wide eyes, expectantly._

_Watching her eyes go wide like a deer in the light, he licked his lips quickly, and shuffled her in his arms, hoping not to touch her somewhere indecent, ‘You can’t do that.’_

_Jenna couldn’t follow, ‘Excuse me?’_

‘ _You are asleep,’ he said._

‘ _Well, I am certainly not.’_

‘ _In the scene, you are asleep in the scene!’ he grinned, making some steps forward to test how it felt to carry her over the beach._

‘ _Oh, okay,’ and then she had forgotten how to act as if she would be asleep, and he blushed and smiled at her._

‘ _Just-’ he made a gesture with his chin toward his chest._

‘ _Of course,’ and then she rested her head at his chest, and closed her eyes. All too quick she found comfort in this position, in the embrace of his arms._

‘ _I don’t think I can do this,’ she heard him say, and was not sure if Peter meant her or the director. She glanced up, awaiting he would let her down again, as she in the end weigh a bit, but he didn’t let go. ‘I’ll trip over some stone and break both our necks.’_

_Jenna turned her head toward the director, ‘He is that clumsy.’ Peter tweaked her leg with his thumb and she giggled. ‘Maybe I should carry you.’_

‘ _Yes,’ he laughed. ‘sure that’s a sight people would pay for. We should go on tour with this number then.’_

‘ _I could do it,’ she insisted and he knew she might could. ‘Also,...’_

‘ _Yes?’_

‘ _You can let me down now.’_

‘ _Oh,’ he jumped as far it was possible, and gently let her down. Holding her arm, till she was back on her own feet again, ‘It was my pleasure.’_

_She only smiled, her hand still on his chest, then she pulled away._

 

They both chuckle and then silence falls over the line. Peter waits, he knows she had a reason to call, maybe only a faint instinct, something that had tickled her so long and when she couldn't fall asleep she knew, to call him was the solution. So he waits.

“Why have you done it anyway?”

“I haven’t seen you for a week,” it’s so honest, and so simply. It doesn’t really need more explanation.

He had filmed away from her at Caerphilly Castle for a bit and the other part of the crew had filmed with her, so they hadn’t seen each other for a week, and before that, they hadn’t seen not much of each other. The schedule was as usual busy and so time had passed quickly, nevertheless he had missed his friend.

Then when they moved location to film another scene, they hadn’t told him what would await him, when he would step outside that little cottage. He had a hunch, but couldn’t tell for sure.

And when he had seen Jenna, he was simply happy to see her, and he knew what he had to do, as Twelve and as himself. It would have been not enough to simply hug her, not for him, not in this moment. So he had hiked her from the ground and had swirled her around in his arms, and despise her shocked face - he only saw after re watching the scene - she had held tight. It had been a good feeling. The best for a long while.

When Jenna says nothing he adds, “You are my best friend, I am allowed to miss my best friend after a week of busy filming, ain’t I?”

“That’s nice to know,” she rolls onto her side, staring out of the window, into the night. “I missed you too. We should do that more often.”

“Missing each other?” he asks bewildered.

“Hugging like that, sleepy head,” she suppresses a giggle over the image she has. Seeing him in his bed, his grey curls untamed and his face wrinkled from the pillow, his brain still half asleep.

“Oh, okay,” he thinks about it, he imagines it and despite his back, he could go for it every day. “Yes, why not!”

“Sure that would make people talk,” she sighs.

He doesn’t say anything about it, what for, he never cared about stuff like that. And when they want to hug like this, they want to hug like it - end of discussion.

A thought crosses his mind and he stares at the ceiling for a bit, forgetting almost about Jenna on the other side, but he hears her breathing and moving around.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she brings him back.

“Uhm…,” he doesn’t know how to say it, how to put it in words. And so he decides to go straight for it, that usually works out. “I was just thinking,... what I would do without you - when you leave.”

“I am still here,” Jenna answers, with a lump in her throat. She hasn’t told Peter about her decision, if she stays or if she leaves. Their contract negotiations are up at the end of the summer. When he keeps quiet, she gathers her courage together, “Would you like me to stay?”

First there is no answer and she is disappointed, as she had hoped for an immediate yes. When thoughts of leaving and farewell seeps into her heart he speaks up, and after all this time, he is still able to surprise her - pull the rug out from under her feet,

“I always hoped my Doctor would regenerate at your side,” she hears him rub his nose over the phone, something he does so very often. “I…,” he chuckles. “I know it’s selfish, but I don’t want another companion,” and after another rub of his nose, “I want you.’

She swallows hard. He usually never would be like this, interfere with her process of deciding what to do. It’s not him, as he knows how hard it is to make decisions. Last year he only had given her his counsel. Told her about pro and contra, and not once he had told her she should stay because he wants it.

Sure, there was suggestion, that he would be overjoyed, hints. So many hints. However, he always told her he was confident in her that she would make the right decision.

In the end she had.

Now it was different, perhaps because it was 1 am, maybe because he couldn’t hold back anymore, because he gave always so much, and feared that in the end he would stand there with a new companion he couldn’t relate to.

“You are not helping,” she finally says, and it is to her the most stupid thing to say. “I mean…”

“I know,” he says gently, stifling a yawn. “I… know.”

They both know, they know each other for so long now, it is sometimes to her, as if they have some sort of deep understanding. The probably have.

She smiles, “We should go back to sleep, don’t you think?” she suggests and he nods, what she doesn’t sees but knows he does. “You bring coffee and I croissants?”

Sometimes they do this, sharing the breakfast errands, when they know, they have to stand up early and have no time for a decent breakfast.

“I grieve for the croissant!” he says with a honeyed tinted voice.

Jenna chuckles, knows the quote from one of his old roles, “Thanks.”

“What for?”

“It’s 1 am, I think that deserves a thank you, don’t you think?” her eyes are almost closed again, while the phone rests on her ear. “And that you are my best friend.”

“What ever you decide, I always will,” he hums, amused, dead tired - he enjoys phoning with her late at night. Not that it happens often.

Peter is sure, Jenna will make the right decision. She has once.

He believes in second chances.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you had fun with this one, leave a kudo, a message or a comment, I really would love to read it. I take prompts on tumblr (colepaldi-in-the-tardis) or here! So go for it when you have one.


End file.
